Karma Jackson Daughter of Hestia and Hades
by Karma Jackson 2002
Summary: READ TO UNDERSTAND
1. Preface

**READ THIS**

**THIS IS MY FIRST BOOK AND I AM 13 PLEASE DO NOT GO THRU AND TRY TO CORRECT MY SPELLING I SUCK AT SPELLING!**

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION AND YOU ARE FREE TO SEND YOUR OWN CHARACTERS IN IF YOU WANT. IF YOU WANT TO JUST P.M. ME**

**FROM KARMA JACKSON 2002**

Preface

Karma's P.O.V.

Hi I'm Karma and I come from the underworld I have black hair and red eyes. I where black cloths and weapons I ran away with my brothers and lived in Richmond Virginia the jacksons found and adopted us. We ran away from them and now live wherever we can.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a **Really** **BIG EYE! **I sat up and we ran. we're running from the gorgons, the Nemean lion, the Lernean Hydra, the Erymanthian Boar, the stymphalian Birds, Cerberus, Echidna, 4000 drakons ( wit fire breath an wings) ,The minotaur, the Chimera, 400 Cyclopes, 100 sphinx's, and 500 empowsi, a dragon, and another hydra.

_**Get back! Get back! We have to plan!**_ I thought to my twins (we're triplets). Gabe Shook his Head. GABE GET BACK! He shook his head again. **GABRIEL JACKSON YOU ELECTED ME LEADER YOU LISTEN TO ME! **He shook his head again! _**J.J. Help me get Gabe back he is going to die and we need to plan! **_I thought to my best friend and brother Jason Jackson. HE actually listens to me. Together we pulled Gabe out of the way. **" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DO YOU WON'T TO JOIN SARAH IN THE UNDERWORLD AFTER WE ALREADY LEFT THAT STUPID HOLE IN THE GROUND. I LITERALLY JUMP INTO TARTARUS FOR YOU TO GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT OF THE UNDERWORLD." **I yelled at him then hugged him saying " I was so scared for you Gabe! I can't lose another family member." J.J. huged us to calm me down and to tell us he was scared too (he doesn't talk too much).

I miss having a House sometimes we stay in a motel but then we get attacked by the workers or their pets and sometimes both. It's hard but we (J.J. and me) work things out (Gab is stupid) if only I had a excuse to feed him to a drakon He makes me so scared I will lose him (and I think it's on purpose)

Man I was so scared when he did that! I almost had a heart attack. I'm like a mother figure and hes a kid who did a bad thing.

It's night I love looking at the stars. The constellations are beautiful. They calm me down a lot. Now to get some sleep


	2. Chapter 1:NOOOOOOOOOO JJ!

READ MY _**BOOK**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**eaten and ****feed**

**J.J.'s P.O.V.**

_**OH MY GOODNESS KARMA, GABE IS TRYING TO FEED ME TO A DRAKON HEEEEEEELP!**_ _**TO LATE I'M DEAD I'M IN THE MOUTH**_

_**J.J ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!**_

_**I HAVE A PLAN DO NOT GET EATEN! **__AND DO NOT TRY TO CONTACT ME I'LL BE OK AND CAN YOU SEND GABE IN I NEED TO GIVE OUR BROTHER A __**LONG LONG LONG**__ TALK_

_**OK JUST DO NOT DIE!**_

**LINE BRAKE **

**KARMA'S P.O.V.**

_J.J.?_

_Yes Karma?_

_Your in the snake that killed sara can-can you listen for her just call call her name or something for me?_

_sure thing Karma_

_And J.J.?_

_Yes Karma?_

_When he gets there please punch Gabe in the face for me? a punch that could put Heracles' to shame?_

_**Sure thing he deserves it**_

_**I'll miss you Karma bye**_

**Then I Heard a scream and turned to greet my brother.**

**LINE BRAKE **

_**I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE LINE BRAKES I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO A LINE BRAKE**_


	3. Chapter 2

**CONTINUE WITH MY BOOK**

**CHAPTER** 2

GOOD BYE

It's been 2 years since the snake. I met a lot of good people. Some were even demigods like me! I miss my sister and brothers. I don't know if there even alive. I think it's my fault that they got eaten. Well I did feed Gabe to the snake but still I was asked to do it so it's OK

then I hear a noise behind me a "hissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" that I could remember in a instant. I turn and there it is the snake that killed them. Pure rage filled-up inside of me. "**TE STULTUS ADIPE FATUUS COLUBER****.**"

And I charged at it. The battle was hard and took a while but I finely killed it. Then I did something disgusting I opened it's mouth and I went in

**LINE BRAKE**

The snake really needed a breath mint. or 20000000000000000000000 man it stinks in here! It smells like Gabe, despair, and anger. I know that smell it's Gabe , J.J. , and Sara!

I ran to the smell as I ran I had a flashback.

flashback

we were at the fields of asphodel bored out of our minds because we finished our chores for the day

"So you want to visit Tartarus and do something"I said winking at my brothers like I had a plan to get us out."unless your scared of a pit and a sleeping primordial who could wake up any minute and destroy us.

they nodded

"Come on if you don't come I'll go and do my plan myself" I whispered to them. they came.

time skip

at Tartarus

We were talking over my plan when Gabe (being stupid) fell into Tartarus.

I ran to the edge of the pit and yelled down "GABE ARE YOU DEAD?"

he said " YES AND YOU ARE TO NOW I CAN'T HEAR YOU I'M FALLING."

"WELL I THINK YOU CAN HEAR ME SINCE YOUR RESPONDING."

"NO I CAN'T!"

"GABE YOU ARE A IDIOT! I'M COMING DOWN AFTER YOU! J.J. go in after him." he pointed to me then to himself in mind saying " Lets go together.

"Ok let's go" then we jumped in.

**END FLASHBACK**

I heard crying and was pulled back to reality

" J.J. ARE YOU THERE? I yelled and got a reply

" KARMA IS THAT YOU?"

"J.J. DID YOU FIND SARA AND DID YOU PUNCH GABE AS HARD AS I ASKED?"

"YES I DID! WHERE ARE YOU KARMA?"

"coming to you I see you in the distance how are you did I ruin your plan?"

"My plan failed."

"oh"

"yeah I know"

"Is Sara ok?"

"Yes she is."

"Good. Are you ok. Did you kill Gabe?"

"No but I'm tempted to!.

"Wait tell I'm there."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**


End file.
